


This is war

by MishasHipbones



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas Shakes His Booty, Dean is a Little Shit, Dean thinks angels are cute, Human Castiel, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, dancing queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishasHipbones/pseuds/MishasHipbones
Summary: Cas and Dean find themselves in a war of the sass.





	1. Battery Operated

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys, I know it's been a while since I've done anything but I've decided to turn the prompt challenge into just separate little drabbles and one shots.

The soft sounds of music filled the room, flirting with the air as it caressed the single pair of ears that inhabited the small space. A lone figure, dancing around the little one star hotel room as if they hadn't a care in the world, a hairbrush gripped tightly between pale hands, a replacement for a microphone. The words to this particular song lost on the tall, slender man.

What did the words matter in this particular moment anyway? Castiel merely wanted to dance, probably due in large part to the two energy drinks and three cups of coffee that Dean insist he drink to aid in keeping him awake so that he could offer his assistance on their current job. Apparently his newly human body was not used to taking in such large amounts of caffeine because by the time he had finished with the second energy drink his entire body began to jitter and by the last cup of coffee he couldn't sit still.

This in itself is what had prompted Dean to drag an amused Sam out the door by the back of his jacket, mumbling something about "more beer" and "stupid freaking angels and their cute shit making him feel like a damn girl." Castiel was not put off by this and instead took it as an opportunity to try and shake off some of his caffeine fueled adrenaline by doing something that he'd seen done many times before in the "chick flicks" that Dean hated so much. He wanted to dance around the room with someone's hair brush, something he never truly understood, until he was out of breath or giggling like one of the teenage girls in those movies.

Just as he was about to arrive at the climax of his dance, jumping onto one of the less than stable beds and landing on his knees, the music came to a sudden halt and he soon followed suit, a dissapointed frown resting on his face. He was certain that he had not turned the small radio off and it was not one of the electronic devices that required a power outlet to function.

With a small grunt of disapproval the ex-angel removed himself from the lumpy, cheap hotel bed. Before his feet could even touch the ground he was surrounded by the sound of clapping hands. Wide embarrassed eyes searched the room, landing on his two hunter companions standing at the door with amused grins on their faces. A light blush found its way onto Castiels cheeks before he could even register the new emotion that began coursing through his body. He knew by the frantic beating of his heart and the heat on his face that it was embarrassment. The sudden urge to explain himself surfaced with a vengeance but as he opened his mouth he was greeted with two small words.

"I-It stopped." The large doe eyes and innocent expression on his face was enough to arouse a chorus of laughter from the two plaid wearing hunters at the door, only causing his blush to darken in color and his lower lip to hit out in a frustrated pout. Their laughter only lasted a few seconds as the brothers relented themselves to the confusion of their newly human friend. The elder of the two removed himself from his spot at the door to venture over to where the small, ancient looking radio sat on one of th bed side tables. He picked the machine up, absently wondering how the thing was still working to begin with, and turned it over in his hands to reveal a small battery slot with no door to hold the obviously dead batteries in place on the back.

"Well, there's your problem Cas. The batteries are dead. We'll have to wait until the next hotel to listen to any tunes, think you can wait that long Dancing Queen?" The smirk that planted itself onto Deans face only fueled Castiels embarrassment further, sending another shock of heat coursing through his cheeks. This only caused him to cross his arms over his chest in a stance of defiance.

"Try to remember DEAN, that I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition, you should show me some respect." The look of utter frustration that flitted across Deans face at his words fill him with a deep satisfaction and the grin that makes its way onto Sam's face as he tries on vein to hide his amusement tells him that he's one this round.

Castiel: 1  
Dean: 0


	2. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets a little wet and slippery.

"Damn it Sam!" The sound of Deans angry voice boomed around the nearly empty swimming area of the hotel they had chosen for the night as his little brother pushed him roughly into the pool. They had dropped their bags off at their room, which Dean was proud to admit was a big step up from the rooms that they usually inhabited, and made their way to check out the indoor swimming pool.

"I had all of my crap in these pockets man!" Deans protests seemed to fall on deaf ears as Sam continued to laugh from his spot beside the pool. A scowl moves across his face as he starts to climb out of the cold water. His clothes weigh him down now and he shivers slightly as he makes his way slowly over to his brothers side.

Just as he opens his mouth to speak a soft fluttering sound graces his ears and he's immediately alerted to the fact that Castiel has appeared behind him. He turns around to face his angel friend, a small pout on his lips.

"Cas, smite him, right now. You got your grace back now do that thing with your hands and his forehead." The words had barely left his mouth when firm hands gripped tightly to the collar of his now soaked jacket. A pair of soft, slightly chapped lips crushed into his own, making his head erupt into a jumbled fog, his thoughts scrambling to keep up with his racing heart. For a moment he is stunned, unable to see any movements, noticing in the back of his mind that Sam's laughing had stopped completely.

After what seemed like eternity in his mind his body finally unthaws and just as he's about to return the kiss the hands that were holding tightly to him thrust forward, sending him spiraling backwards and right back into the cold water once again. His body fills with shock as he quickly resurfaces and takes a deep gasping breath. Before he can process everything that just happened another boisterous laugh fills the room, this time accompanied by another deeper fit. A dark red springs to his heels as the realization hits him, causing him to glare fiercely at the two en clutching their stomachs on the pool side.

"You guys suck." Those three simple words are all it takes for the two to completely lose it as he swims over to the small ladder and climbs out, dripping fat water droplets onto the floor as he does. This isn't over, not by a long shot. Cas may have won this one, and the last one but he was determined to get the angel back. No matter how damn cute he was.

Castiel: 2  
Dean: 0


	3. The Fangirls love it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie sends the group a little surprise from a close friend and Sam nearly choked on the sexual tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I literally just thought this up on the spot. No pre writing, no editing. I just typed it up here and added chapter notes and a summery. XD

Being back at the bunker was like a breath of fresh air to the three men who had been going from town to town for the last three weeks searching for different cases to keep themselves busy. Especially Sam, the other two were driving him absolutely crazy. After that kiss a week ago Dean and Cass had been avoiding being alone with each other. You could cut the sexual tension with a knife. It also didn't help that Cas had been human not that long ago so he could feel every human emotion that he had missed out on before he knew how to feel. 

They had only been back home for a total of three hours and already Dean was acting like a complete moron. He would shy away from even the smallest touch from Cass and had taken to completely ignoring the angel, almost as if it were out of spite. The whipped puppy dog look that Cass continued to give him was breaking Sam's heart and he was about to take matters into his own hands. The last straw was only one more small misplaced glare away.

Maybe that's why he hadn't expected Charlie to pop up on their large computer screens out of the blue, also he noticed, with a small framed, brunette snuggled closely on her lap. The cozy look between the two made him grin and raise both eyebrows in her direction.

"Hey Charlie! Who's your friend and why is she glued to your lap? Better yet, why haven't we met her yet?" Sam couldn't hold the barrage of questions that forced their way out of his mouth but they didn't seem to phase Charlie. Instead she just rolls her eyes and gives him a knowing smirk.

"Hiya Sammy. This is Adessa and she's my very, very special Lady friend. She's glued to my lap because she's very hungover and I happen to be a super comfy pillow and you haven't met her because she's shiny and new. We've been dating for about two weeks now. But that's not why I've infiltrated your computer screen! I have come in regards to the photo that I have faxed to the bunker. You will find it in your printer tray. Take your time and look it over carefully."

All of this information hits Sam all at once and he has to take a second to process everything. Charlie has a living, breathing girlfriend that's supposedly not a supernatural creature and there's a picture in their printer tray. He chances a glance at Dean and Cas, who are sitting at opposite ends of the table, and rolls his eyes when he sees Deans tense posture and small smirk. Instead of throwing something at his brother like he really wants to he stands from his seat and moves over to the large printer that sits in the corner of the room. 

Inside, as promised is a piece of printer paper. He picks it up with a curious tilt of the head and flips it over to reveal the picture on the other side. His eyes widen in shock as he crumples the paper in his fist and turns, tossing it accidentally at Cass' head. A iron ball of dread settles in his stomach as his friend flinches and picks up the offensive ball of paper, opening it up and flattening it out on the table in front of him with a raised eyebrow. He seems to study it for a moment before tilting his head to the side in question.

"I don't understand. Is this supposed to be me? Because it isn't very accurate. My genitals are much larger than that and I assure you that it would be Dean making those noises, not me." The fact that this statement came out as an honest question only works to crack Sam up further than the actual statement itself. He loves back to his chair, slapping Dean on the back as he goes. Watching as his brothers cheeks turn a light shade of pink and his smirk only grows.

"Really? Because Becky said it was pretty accurate and insisted on sharing it with everyone she knows and some she doesn't. I handed right over of course. Nothing like me plowing you into next year to get those fangirl hearts working over time." Everyone in the room goes quiet as Cass plays this information through his head, his cheeks tinting even brighter than Deans as he looks down at the picture once again. The silence becomes so tense that Charlies girlfriend begins to stir and immediately ends the video call out of relax. Dean leans back in his chair and grins, picking up his once abandoned beer bottle and putting it to his lips to take a long pull from it.

"Check Mate."

 

Castiel: 2  
Dean: 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On another Note, I am currently searching for a Beta! I could really use someone to help ke sort the madness that is my creative mind so that my writing isn't chaos! Lol. If you're up for it send me a shout!


End file.
